Bloody Memories
by Multi-autoras
Summary: Sus colmillos afilados sobre la fina piel de mi cuello me hacían temblar sin poder evitarlo, sin poder controlar mi cuerpo entumecido en absoluto. Aquello era surreal. Vampiros... nunca pensé que existieran. SoulxMaka.
1. Prólogo

_**Una bienvenida a todos los lectores de SE. Aquí se os presenta un nuevo proyecto de la mano de varias/os autoras/es que han querido unirse para crear entre todos un fanfic de esta gran serie (para más información visiten el profile). ¿Os pica la curiosidad? Solo tenéis que seguir leyendo, y disfrutar de la lectura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**Bloody memories**_

_**Prólogo**_

_**Escrito por Vampire Girl Yumi, adaptado por Conspectus, Hina Yoso y Wileret**_

Limpié por enésima vez las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas sin cesar, una tras otra irremediablemente.

Me encontraba en la enfermería del Shibusen, siempre tan iluminada y con ese ambiente tan tranquilo y agradable que se respiraba. Pero ahora, esa sensación tan buena era suplantada por una de desasosiego y dolor. Un dolor tan intenso como el que sentía en mi pecho a pesar de no estar lastimada físicamente. Pero no es necesario estar herida para sufrir dolor.

No. Sólo necesitaba darme la vuelta y ver el cuerpo de Soul tumbado sobre la camilla, con sus ojos cerrados y su pecho elevándose débilmente con cada respiración.

Cerré los puños en un acto de odio. Odio hacia mí misma, hacia mi persona. Porque… ¡todo había sido mi maldito culpa! ¡¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?! Todavía no podía creer que hubiera arriesgado la vida de la persona que más quería…

Me giré para ver su cara. Parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente, como un día cualquiera, en vez de estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. El profesor Stein me había dicho que Soul había perdido demasiada sangre, y las transfusiones que había intentado realizar habían sido rechazadas por su cuerpo. Si sobrevivía, sería un verdadero milagro.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mi rostro mientras que el dolor punzante, cerca de mi corazón, crecía todavía más. Era tan fuerte, que apenas era capaz de mantenerme en pie. Y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, que tenía que tener esperanzas. ¿Pero cómo tenerlas viendo a Soul tan pálido, tan inerte?

Si aquello terminaba peor de lo que ya estaba no se qué haría… no me veía capaz de seguir adelante si él a mi lado. Era como una parte de mí de la que me era casi imposible de separarme. Y pensar en un mañana sin su compañía era demasiado doloroso.

De repente, algo llamó mi atención. Observando su rostro, noté un ligero movimiento entre sus cejas, y pronto pude ver cómo su ceño se fruncía. De inmediato paré de llorar y centré toda mi atención en Soul, mientras mi corazón latía preso de la súbita alegría.

Parecía que al fin y al cabo la situación no iba a acabar tan mal.

- Soul… -le llamé, en un intento de ayudarle a despertar, rozando su mejilla más fría y pálida de lo habitual.

Empezó a abrir los ojos los ojos poco a poco ante mi contacto. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver esos increíbles ojos color rubí. Aunque, quizás era mi imaginación, no eran tan brillantes como recordaba. Parecían como opacos, y de un tono más oscuro, casi de un color borgoña oscuro, dándoles un aspecto extraño, inhumano.

Cuando despertó del todo, Soul se quedó mirando unos minutos el techo de la enfermería, como si estuviera reorganizando sus pensamientos. Después, desvió la mirada hacia mí con la incertidumbre plasmada en su rostro.

- Me alegro que despertaras –le dije, sin poder evitar sonreír. Verle despierto era más de lo que me había esperado hace solo quince minutos -. ¿Estás bien?

Él no respondió. Simplemente se limitó a mirarme a la cara, confuso, como si estuviera perdido.

- ¿Soul?

- ¿Q-quién eres tú? –preguntó él.

De repente, me sentí como si alguien me hubiera echado un cubo de agua fría encima.

- ¿Q-qué…? Soul, soy yo, ¡Maka! –le respondí, intentando conservar la calma.

- ¿Soul? ¿Q-quién es Soul? –preguntó, frunciendo la frente.

- ¡N-no te hagas el chistoso, ese eres tú, tonto! – murmuré con a voz quebrada a causa del nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Esta era otra de sus tontas bromas? Y si no era así… ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente parecía que no recordaba mi nombre, ni mi rostro, ni siquiera a si mismo?

No… me negaba a creer eso. Soul no podía olvidarme, él no podía perder la memoria… ¡Simplemente estaba jugando! Sí… era eso… ¿verdad?

- Debes de seguir dormido… voy… voy a abrir la ventana. – susurré alejándome de la camilla y acercándome a la pared.

Cuando abrí la ventana una ráfaga de aire me golpeó suavemente el cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera frío en las mejillas por culpa de las lágrimas. Oí como Soul comenzaba a toser un poco, así que opté por dejarla semi-abierta.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté preocupada, mientras ajustaba el cierre de la ventana. Lo único que faltaba es que se pusiera peor por mi culpa.

- Sien-siento una quemazón en la garganta… Tengo sed…

- Iré por un vaso de agua.

Apenas iba a cruzar la habitación cuando de repente sentí una fuerte presión en la muñeca. Sorprendida, me giré y vi que era Soul quien me sujetaba de ella con una de sus manos. Le miré confusa, ¿qué le pasaba?

- ¿S-Soul…?

- Hueles… deliciosa… -dijo, acercando mi muñeca a su nariz.

No sé por qué, pero al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca un intenso escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara. La presión en mi muñeca se me hizo más molesta, y su tacto me hacía sentir extremadamente incómoda. Quería soltar mi mano, pero me era imposible. Soul me la cogía con demasiada fuerza, como si no tuviera interés alguno en soltarme.

Le miré a la cara intentando comprender qué estaba pasando, y cuando vi con horror como unos dientes más afilados de lo normal empezaban a crecer sobresaliendo de la boca de Soul, supe que algo iba terriblemente mal.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, él me lanzó a la camilla en un movimiento que apenas percibí, y se puso encima de mí, si dejar de mirar fijamente mi garganta.

- Tengo sed… -repitió, con una voz áspera, pero con un deje de arrepentimiento en su voz. Como si fuera un niño pequeño que estuviese haciendo algo malo a pesar de saber que estaba obrando mal.

- ¿Q-qué haces Soul? –pregunté asustada, al ver como acercaba su boca a mi cuello.

- Ya te dije que no sé quién es Soul –espetó secamente.

Luego, abrió la boca, permitiendo que sus colmillos sobresalieran de entre sus labios. Noté como uno de ellos me rozaba ligeramente el cuello y como mi pulso se disparaba ante ello, empezando a sentir que no podía respirar bien. Como si mis pulmones no fueran capaces de albergar más aire de repente, provocando que la cabeza me diera vueltas y me fuera difícil enfocar lo que tenía delante de mí.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!


	2. One drop

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

__**Capítulo 1: One drop **

_**Escrito por Lenalee y adaptado por Wileret**_

_**

* * *

**_

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que destruimos al kishin y desde que la locura había invadido el mundo que conocíamos. Y aunque pareciera mentira, Soul seguía sin haberse convertido en una Death Scythe porque Shinigami-sama nos había confiscado todas nuestras almas… de nuevo. Nos habíamos sentido bastante penosos al principio, pero después de todo habíamos derrotado al _asura_, así que nos habíamos ganado el privilegio de poder emprender, para la envidia de muchos de nuestros compañeros, las misiones más peligrosas.

Por eso ahora estábamos camino de Rumania, con la intención de derrotar a un demonio, por orden de Shinigami-sama, que estaba haciendo estragos en un pequeño pueblo cada vez que la oscuridad caía. De todas las personas que habían ido a investigar antes que nosotros, no había vuelto todavía ninguna y ni se sabía noticias de ellos.

Eso demostraba que aquella misión no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. En ese pueblo alguien estaba amedrentando a los habitantes de esa localidad, acechándolos… y posiblemente liquidándolos. Había que pararle los pies cuanto antes.

- ¡Ey, plana! ¿Qué haces? –dijo la voz de Soul, cortándome el hilo de los pensamientos.

- ¡Makaaaa-chop!

En menos de un segundo, mi compañero sangraba de la cabeza. Y no me importaba en absoluto, se ganaba esos golpes a pulso por ser tan grosero.

- ¡Auch! ¿Sabes que eso duele? No entiendo porque siempre tienes que atizarme con ese libro infernal cada vez que abro la boca –se quejó el arma, tocándose la zona herida.

- Será porque cada vez que la abres te conviertes en la persona más irrespetuosa del mundo –le espeté.

Y además de irrespetuoso, se convertía en la persona más borde, con más poco tacto y más insoportable de todas las que conocía. Bufé de exasperación. ¿Cómo podía seguir estando a su lado? Supongo que mi inmensa paciencia era un rasgo que ayudaba a ello, aunque él no supiera apreciarlo.

- Qué poco _cool_ eres.

Me ahorré responderle. Después de todo, iba a servir de bien poco. Lo único que conseguiría era enfadarme más con él y en ese momento me interesaba más llegar al pueblo y poder descansar de una vez. Llevábamos andando, ¿cuánto? ¿Cuatro horas? Estaba empezando a ser demasiado tiempo y mis piernas ya habían empezado a quejarse un kilómetro atrás.

Para mi alivio, al mirar hacia delante, pude divisar lo que parecía ser un grupito de casas desoladas. Grité de alegría por dentro, seguro que allí me esperaba la cama que tanto ansiaba en ese momento. Así que le hice unas señas a Soul, que seguía tocándose la cabeza con el fastidio reflejado en la cara, y empezamos a andar hacia allí.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, nos dio la bienvenida un pueblo de aspecto fantasmal. No había ni una sola alma por la calle, lo que me extrañaba porque a pesar de no ser una noche de las más calurosas era agradable estar fuera. Supuse que el temor al enemigo les hacía quedarse resguardados en sus casas, como su pudieran estar más seguros entre cuatro paredes que en el exterior. Pero ellos no sabían como nosotros que los demonios, si tenían hambre, eran capaces de cruzar umbrales y suelos sagrados con tal de saciarse. Aunque yo no iba a ser quien les quitara la esperanza a esa gente. Después de todo nosotros habíamos venido hasta allí para librarles de ese peligro del que en ese momento apenas sabía nada. Lo mejor era encontrar la posada del pueblo e informarnos allí, además de pedir una buena habitación.

No fue muy difícil encontrarla después de todo. Era notoriamente la edificación más alta de aquel sitio, y sus ventanas eran de las pocas que estaban iluminadas.

Con Soul a mi lado, entré en la posada donde la calidez del aire del interior me dio la bienvenida en plena cara. La entrada estaba perfectamente iluminada, y una señora regordeta con cara agradable nos daba la bienvenida con una sonrisa desde el otro lado del mostrador.

- Buenas noches –nos saludó -. ¿Qué puedo ofrecer a dos jovencitos en una noche como ésta? Y por favor, cerrad la puerta. No quiero que entren cosas indeseables en mi morada.

Noté como Soul se giraba y cerraba la puerta, volviendo después a mi lado de nuevo.

- Soy Maka Albarn –me presenté, acercándome a ella -, empleada del Shibusen. Estamos aquí por el asunto del kishin.

La señora asintió.

- Entiendo, pero por ahora lo mejor que podéis hacer es descansar, seguro que habéis recorrido un buen trecho hasta aquí. Y la noche es peligrosa por estos parajes.

Nos condujo escaleras arriba, tras un par de amables sonrisas más y nos dejó delante de la puerta de madera de nuestra habitación.

Contenta porque por fin podría viajar tras ese largo viajes, me llevé una sorpresa al entrar y ver que sólo había una cama en la habitación, además de una mesilla con una lámpara encima.

- P-perdone, esta habitación solo tiene una cama –dije, girándome hacia la posadera y señalando la solitaria cama doble -. ¿No tiene ninguna con dos camas?

No. Ni en sueños. No pensaba compartir cama con Soul. Ya había tenido bastante ese día como para tener que encima dormir con él. Por alguna extraña razón, noté cómo mis mejillas empezaban a arder débilmente. Entonces supe que era imposible que durmiéramos los dos allí, acabaría siendo una situación de lo más incómoda. Por muchas cosas que compartiéramos, la cama era algo muy diferente. Además, yo siempre tenía la manía de moverme por las noches como una pulga, enredándome en las sábanas, no quería pensar en cómo sería despertar enredada en Soul.

Mi corazón empezó a latir más deprisa ante esa imagen y para distraerme miré a la cara de la posadera fijamente, esperando que me diera la gran noticia de que si había otra habitación doble y que podría dormir en paz esa noche, sin preocupaciones.

Podía oír a Soul reírse por lo bajo, ¿cómo podía encontrar él aquella situación graciosa?

- Lo siento, ésta es la única habitación libre.

Dicho eso, la posadera nos dejó solos plantados delante de la puerta de nuestra habitación. Miré a Soul, y me lo encontré con esa actitud indiferente de siempre aunque con los restos de una sonrisa todavía en su cara.

- Bien, tú duermes en el suelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? –se quejó mi compañero escandalosamente.

- Porque sigo enojada contigo –contesté enfadada, entrando en la habitación y dejando la gabardina encima de la cama. Si no había más remedio que dormir en la misma habitación, así tendrían que ser las cosas.

- P-pero…

- Nada de peros –le corté. Me quité los zapatos, y me metí en la cama apagando la lámpara sin esperar respuesta alguna. Yo iba a intentar dormir, que se las apañara él como pudiera.

--

- Qué día tan poco _cool_.

- Oh, deja de quejarte.

- Pero si lo único que hemos hecho es andar de un lado para otro como marionetas. Lo único que hemos sacado de la gente de este lugar es que el tipo ese sale de noche y si te llega a morder acabas convirtiéndote en lo mismo que él.

- Ya, no es mucha cosa –admití.

Habíamos estado toda la mañana preguntando a la poca gente que se había atrevido a andar por las calles qué es lo que habían visto y qué sabían. Pero la mayoría solo llegaba a decir un par de incoherencias, así que estábamos casi en las mismas que cuando salimos del Shibusen.

- Oigan, ustedes…

Me giré ante la voz ronca que nos hablaba, encontrándonos con una anciana de ojos lechosos y pelo plateado. Parecía ser ciega por el modo en el que no fijaba su mirada en nada en particular, aunque no podía estar del todo segura.

- Ustedes son del Shibusen…

- Sí, ¿y qué? –respondió Soul.

- Tengan cuidado del vampiro que anda suelto. Si no, les pasará lo mismo que a aquellos inocentes que fueron en su búsqueda.

- ¿Vampiro? –dije extrañada, siempre había pensado que no existían. Que eran tan sólo un mito -. Espere… ¿qué le paso a los demás?

- Muertos. Todos ellos –susurró la mujer, tapándose con el chal que llevaba puesto, como si sintiera frío a pesar de la calidez del aire. Entonces les dio la espalda y desapareció tras la esquina de una casa tan sutilmente como si se tratara de un fantasma.

- No puede ser –negué, asustada. Habían ido empleados del Shibusen, personas perfectamente preparadas para enfrentarse a los kishins. Era imposible que estuvieran muertos. Imposible.

- Ey Maka, ¿no me digas que les tienes miedo a los vampiros? –se mofó mi compañero.

Le mandé una mirada asesina, y estaba a punto de responderle cuando un gritó resonó en el aire.

- Creo que es hora de ser serios, los vampiros no existen –me dije más para mí misma que para él mientras corríamos hacia el origen del grito.

Todavía era de día, y el kishin parecía tener una rutina de atacar solo por las noches. Aunque quizás, impaciente, había cambiado su horario de comida. Noté como Soul me cogía de la mano, dándome un apretón, y se convertía en modo guadaña para estar preparados ante el peligro que nos esperaba. Cogí fuertemente el arma con las dos manos, poniéndola delante de mí sin aminorar mi paso ni un poco.

Pero cuando llegué a mi destino, vi que no había nada por lo que debía preocuparme.

- ¡Eh bájame, me da miedo! –gritaba una chica delante de nosotros, junto a la linde del bosque. Estaba abrazada por quien parecía ser su pareja, mientras éste la hacía girar en volandas una y otra vez.

Sonreí ante la escena. Parecía que aún con el peligro que les rodeaba había personas que reían. Eso era algo bueno.

Oí un suspiró por parte de Soul y me giré para observar su silueta perfilada en la hoja de la guadaña.

- Qué envidia, ¿no crees?

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Parecen tan felices juntos –me giré para ver de nuevo a la pareja y aparté la mirada ruborizada al ver que se estaban besando.

"_Sí, qué envidia. Y pensar que nunca voy a poder estar así con la persona que más me importa"_, pensé, mirando de reojo a mi compañero. Él era esa persona aunque a veces me pareciera imposible creerlo. Y en ocasiones me había encontrado fantaseando con ser algo más que una mera compañera y buena amiga. Pero solo eran eso, _fantasías_, que se hicieran realidad era harto improbable.

- En fin, dejemos de buscar por hoy. Ya se está haciendo tarde –comenté, algo cansada, mirando como el sol empezaba a ocultarse con rapidez bajo el horizonte.

- Como quieras, pero hoy me toca dormir en la cama –sonrió Soul.

- Oh, no dejarás dormir a una chica en el suelo, ¿verdad?

No se atrevería a menos que quisiera que le saltara todos los dientes de la boca.

- Hmm, entonces duerme conmigo.

Esa sí que no me la esperaba. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse por acto reflejo, y me apoyé en la pared exterior de una de las casas para serenarme. No podía dejarme llevar por los sentimientos, tenía que seguir ocultándolos como hasta entonces. Así que los sonrojos eran algo prohibido… aunque difíciles de controlar.

- Ni lo sueñes –respondí.

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo? –dijo, sonriendo traviesamente y acercándose notoriamente a mí.

- ¿N-no crees que estas un poco cerca? –tartamudeé, nerviosa. Podía sentir perfectamente el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y de su aliento.

- ¿Tú crees?

Sí, lo estaba. Sus labios estaban apenas a unos pocos centímetros de los míos, y mi corazón respondía a ello latiendo sin parar a un ritmo alarmante. Parecía que se me fuera a salir del pecho en cualquier momento.

- S-Soul… -era lo único que era capaz de articular en ese momento. Sus labios estaban rozando los míos, y había ya separado los míos automáticamente cuando un segundo grito, a pocos metros de nosotros, llamó nuestra atención.

Los dos reaccionamos al instante, volviendo sobre nuestros pasos y encontrándonos con una escena no tan agradable como la anterior. La pareja seguía estando allí, pero la situación era bien diferente. La chica estaba de pie, aterrorizada mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Seguí la dirección de su mirada, y ahogué un grito. Allí en el suelo estaba su pareja, y sobre su cuerpo inerte una sombra atacaba con ferocidad su cuello, como si se tratara de una animal depredador. Pero aquello tenía más forma humana que de animal, y eso era lo que más me asustaba. Mis ojos se negaban a creer lo que veían. Aquello parecía un vampiro de verdad.

- ¡¡Soul!! –grité, a la vez que él se convertía de nuevo en guadaña y caía sobre mis manos.

Mi gritó delató nuestra presencia, haciendo que el "vampiro" mirara hacia nosotros. Cogí a Soul fuertemente entre mis manos y puse posición de ataque. No me iba a dejar amedrantar por esa cosa, fuera humana o demoníaca, o un cruce entre ambos.

- Soul…

- Sí.

- ¡¡Tamashi no Kyome!!

Pronto la sensación de adrenalina característica de la resonancia recorrió mi cuerpo mientras notaba como mi alma entraba en sintonía con la de Soul. Ambos leyendo el pensamiento del otro, sintiendo el corazón del otro.

- ¡Cazademonios!

Así la guadaña y la empuñé con toda mis fuerzas dirigiéndola hacia el vampiro. Intenté hacer un corte limpio por la mitad y librarme de él, pero era demasiado rápido. El _cazademonios _cortó simplemente el aire, chocando con un chasquido en el suelo. Me giré para ver dónde estaba mi enemigo, y me vi sorprendida por la espalda por un ataque que llegué a esquivar por los pelos gracias a la ayuda de Soul. Intentó atacarme de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. Pero yo respondía a sus ataques defendiéndome con la misma fuerza. El vampiro sabía moverse con rapidez, y a veces me costaba seguirle el rastro cuando desaparecía y aparecía de repente en otra posición, pero me ayudaba el poder sentir el movimiento de su alma. Aunque no había podido evitar que consiguiera hacerme alguna pequeña herida.

Esquivé otro ataque directo a mi cuello y corregí mi posición de defensa inmediatamente. El maldito había vuelto a desaparecer, pero por alguna razón no llegaba a ubicar bien dónde estaba, era como si no se hubiera movido del lugar. Entonces, sentí como algo pesado caía sobre mi espalda con fuerza y me empujaba hacia delante, haciendo que soltara la guadaña. Caí con un sonoro ruido al suelo dolorida, con mis rodillas y mi cabeza quejándose por el brusco impacto. Intenté levantarme, pero no hizo falta, ya que el vampiro me elevó con fuerza del suelo agarrándome por el cuello.

Ahora podía sentir su fétido aliente en el rostro, produciéndome ganas de vomitar, mientras se acercaba a mi cara.

- Chiquilla, hueles deliciosa, ¿lo sabías? –se regodeó el vampiro. Intenté moverme, pero me era casi imposible.

Sentí como el vampiro se inclinaba más hacia mí, acercando su fea cara a mi cuello, dispuesto a hincar sus dientes en él, no sin antes lamer la sangre que caía de mi cabeza. Y suspirando como si estuviera saboreando un manjar exquisito. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de desgarrarme la piel, algo le empujó apartándolo de mí, dejándome caer de nuevo al suelo. Estaba mareada, la cabeza me daba vueltas, pero conseguí levantar levemente la cabeza para buscar qué es lo que había empujado al vampiro. Y la estampa con la que me encontré era algo que nunca hubiera deseado.

Soul estaba tumbado en el suelo, luchando sin apenas éxito contra el monstruo. Intentando evitar que se le acercara más de lo que ya estaba. Pero el vampiro parecía demasiado fuerte, a cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba más y más al cuello de Soul, mientras éste intentaba dar patadas sin dejar de moverse.

- ¡Soul! –grité. Apenas vi como giraba su rostro hacia mí, no podía mantener casi los ojos abiertos.

- Maka –le oí susurrar a pesar de la distancia.

Entonces, el vampiro ganó su batalla y hundió sus dientes en el cuello de Soul. Él grito que salió de su garganta resonó en mis oídos dolorosamente y mi alma gritó de desesperación, queriendo poder ayudarle. Pero no podía hacer nada.

Mis ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco sin poder evitarlo, arrastrándome a la más profunda de las oscuridades.


End file.
